Episodio:Feud
| siguiente = |Escritor = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa|director = Bradley Buecker}} Feud, en español'' Enemistad'', es el décimosexto capitulo de la Cuarta De La Temporada de Glee y el octogésimo-segundo de toda la serie. Fue estrenado el 10 de Agosto del 2018 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Trama *Los chicos y adultos de New Directions usan la música de artistas en disputa, para tratar de calmar las crecientes tensiones y ajustar cuentas *Por primera vez en la historia del Club, los estudiantes le dan a los maestros, Will y Finn, una tarea para eliminar la tensión entre ellos. Mientras tanto, las sospechas de Santana acerca del trabajo de Brody, aumentan. *Los chicos de ND intervienen mientras continua la tensión entre Finn y el Sr. Schue. Ellos le cambian las cosas a sus maestros y les asignan el tema de Epic thumbMusical Feuds (Epicas Disputas Musicales), con la esperanza de que eso les guiara a la paz entre sus lideres, pero el tema incrementa e incluye a otros miembros del Club que tienen problemas personales con algun otro. Santana sospecha de las actividades extra curriculares de Brody. Mientras tanto, Blaine y Sue compiten Cabeza-a-Cabeza en un sing-off, para determinar el futuro de Blaine como Cheerio, y Ryder se enamora de una chica, con la cual solo se ha comunicado via mensajes de texto. Desarrollo del episodio Las chimos de New Directions toman como tarea de la semana "Feuds" (contiendas), para aliviar las tensiones existentes entre Will y Finn. Además, existe un enfrentamiento entre Wade/Unique y Ryder por el beso que le dio a Marley, haciendo que la relación de ella y Jake tambaleara. Artie sugiere que se enfrenten con canciones de Elton John y Madonna (The Bitch is Back/Dress You Up), aunque a Ryder aún le parece difícil tratar a Unique como una chica, ya que él no entiende su condición. Al 20 de Mientras tanto en Nueva York, se revela que Brody es un gigoló que trabaja para pagar su colegiatura en NYADA y Rachel no está embarazada,solo habia sido una falsa alarma. Santana aún sigue teniendo sospechas de él, porque siente que oculta algo. Ryder Lynn comienza a tener una amistad vía chat con una chica llamada Katie Fitzgerald, a la que no le importa que tenga mala ortografía por su dislexia y que le ayude olvidar a Marley, la que se reconcilia con Jake y Jeka, aunque él sigue teniendo una relación cortante con Ryder por lo ocurrido. Además le da consejos de cómo tratar a Aunque. Sue chantajea a Blaine para que vuelva a las Cheerios con un contrato (el cual según Blaine fue falsificado con su firma), regalándole un gel para el cabello que en realidad era cemento y solicitando tarjetas de crédito e hipotecas a su nombre. Con esta presión, Blaine reta a un duelo musical a Sue, en donde toman la enemistad de Mariah Carey (Blaine) v/s Nicki Minaj (Sue). En este reto cantan un mash up de I Still Believe/Super Bass en el cual Sue aplasta a Blaine más allá de que Sue haya usado plumas,luz ultravioleta y a los Cheerios, él accede a unirse a las Cheerios. Luego se revela que es un plan urdido con Sam para destruir desde adentro a Sue Sylvester y que esta deje en paz a New Directions. Santana confronta en NYADA a Brody, mientras él ensaya con algunas de sus compañeras, cantando Cold Hearted de Paula Abdul, para que abandone el departamento que comparten con Rachel y Kurt. Santana llega al departamento luego de encontrar trabajo como camarera en Coyote Ugly, pero es confrontada por Rachel y Kurt por haber incomodado a Brody en NYADA y en casa, por lo que le piden que se vaya. Ella accede, pero les vuelve a insistir que Brody esconde algo. Will y Finn se enfrentan con un mashup de Backstreet Boys v/s N'Sync (I Want It That Way/Bye Bye Bye ). Finn le pide un abrazo a Will para cerrar el tema, pero Will dice que no es tan fácil perdonarlo, por lo que Finn decide irse de la escuela. Antes de hacerlo, Marley le da una tarjeta para agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y le dice que es un líder nato, por lo que debería estudiar para ser profesor. Ryder, Jake, Marley y Kitty le ofrecen su apoyo a Unique, porque le hacen bullying por su condición de genderqueer y hacen un trato de mantenerse unidos, porque son los próximos en tener el liderazgo de New Directions. Brody recibe una llamada a su buscador de una tal Vicki que solicita sus servicios. Llega a la habitación de hotel para descubrir que era una trampa de Santana para dejarlo al descubierto. Ella le exige que deje tranquila a Rachel y él dice que la ama. En eso, Finn sale del baño para encarar a Brody y terminan teniendo una pelea, en donde le exije que se aleje de Rachel, diciendole "stay away for my future wife!" ("mantente alejado de mi futura esposa"), revelandose que Finn sigue pensando en casarse con Rachel en el futuro. * Para afirmar su unión, New Directions canta Closer de Tegan & Sara. Ryder le escribe a Katie para darle las gracias por los consejos que le dio. Cuando le pide que se reunan para conocerce personalmente, él escucha que un tecleo se oye de los computadores de la escuela y Katie se desconecta dejándolo sin respuesta Elliott Gilbert se fue. Canciones 'Backgrounds' *Closerde Tegan and Sara, ''cantada por Brody Weston. Reparto Invitado *Dean Geyer como Brody Weston *Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist como Marley Rose *Alex Newell como Wade "Unique" Adams *Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde *Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson *Anthony Burrell como Dallas *Joelle Martinec como Mujer de Negocios *Ginny Gardner como Katie Fitzgerald Imágenes BDBUuDaCEAAbUtW.jpg SuperBass_Feud.jpg BDqwQ5iCYAAQU5-.jpg BDu6oepCcAA_jqS.jpg 480865 581553215188702 1764919595 n.jpg 5719_439547962791997_177238041_n.jpg 313876_439548042791989_66791611_n.jpg 382188_439548529458607_171822301_n.jpg 481650_439548002791993_1839275588_n.jpg 482300_439547982791995_1149685486_n.jpg 483889_439548092791984_1866841738_n.jpg 537668_439547979458662_817605435_n.jpg 549334_439548112791982_1070756054_n.jpg 734921_10151466134812044_681652890_n.jpg 640px-Sue_Super_Bass.png BFPwIKWCQAAjjLQ.jpg-large.jpg Becky-disfraz-NickiMinaj.jpg 640px-Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.42.58.png.jpg imagesjo.jpg descarga45.jpg images (p).jpg images´´.jpg The Bitch is Back-Dress You Up.jpg Curiosidades *Brittany, Sugar y Joe no aparecen en este episodio. *Primer episodio de la temporada donde no aparece Brittany. *Primer episodio donde Sue canta en la temporada. *Curiosamente se cantan la misma cantidad Canciones y Mash-Ups del Episodio. *El episodio incluye 6 canciones (3 Mash-Up's y 3 canciones). *Todos los Mash-Up son cantados en Lima y todas las canciones son cantadas en New York a excepción de Closer, que es cantada por New Directions. *Ryder dice que él y los demás, incluida Unique, son el futuro de New Directions y en The New Rachel todos se preguntan por qué Unique está allí si se tendría que haber graduado. *En realidad este sería el último episodio de Sugar, pero se renovó su contrato hasta la Quinta Temporada. *En el guión original Rachel si estaría embarazada, y además en el próximo episodio sabría el secreto de Brody, lo cual implicaba un problema ya que Rachel no querría el bebé ya que de tenerlo su oportunidad de audicionar en "''Funny Girl" se iría y se tendría que haber considerado un aborto por parte de ella, lo cuál a Ryan Murphy no le agrado tener que poner a Rachel en una situación donde se viera obligada a realizarse un aborto, por lo cual mejor se decidió poner el embarazo como una falsa alarma. *Es la primera vez que se llevan a cabo dos competencias de Mash-Up entre episodios. *Segunda vez que se utiliza en un Mash-Up una canción de Nicki Minaj. Al mismo tiempo, es la segunda vez que en uno de estos Mash-Up se incluye otra canción con la palabra "Believe". *Cuando Jake, Marley, Unique, Kitty y Ryder están reunidos; Ryder nombra que son el futuro de New Directions pero sin embargo lo dice porque Sam, Tina, Artie y Brittany se van a graduar cuando en el episodio de Naked se dijo que Sam sacó la peor nota de selectividad y por otro lado parece que a Ryder se le olvida que Blaine también se va a graduar. *En este episodio todas las canciones son duetos, a excepción de Cold Hearted que es un solo de Santana. Vídeos left|300pxright|300px Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada